


Home (Is Where The Heart Is)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: If there’s one thing Virgil can count on, it’s for Patton to always know how to make his day a little bit better.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Home (Is Where The Heart Is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostRaccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/gifts).



> A little ficlet I wrote for a friend, hoping to make their day a little bit better.

When Virgil finally got home, the first thing he felt was the familiar warmth of the apartment.

Letting out a contented sigh, he toed off his shoes and threw his keys on the little table on the side, moving further into the house.

“I’m home!” he called out, shrugging his backpack off and promptly collapsing face-first on the couch with a tired groan.

He heard more than saw Patton greet him from the kitchen, steps coming closer and closer until Virgil felt the couch dip slightly just beside his head. Familiar fingers started gently carding through his hair, barely scratching here and there just the way Virgil liked it.

“Hi Pat,” he said, shuffling around until his head was on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Hi,” Patton smiled back, gaze so warm and loving Virgil could distinctly feel his heart melt in his chest all over again -how Patton constantly managed to reduce him in a puddle of softness and warmth was still beyond Virgil, even after all these years.

(Not that he was complaining, mind you. It was just very hard to play the lone emo card when as soon as Patton’s eyes met his a dopey smile immediately appeared on his face.)

“How was your day, love?” Patton asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Virgil groaned, rolling to the side to hide his face in Patton’s stomach.

“Do you have a spare question?” he grumbled, voice muffled by his boyfriend’s shirt.

“That bad, uh?”

Virgil didn’t answer, pressing even closer to Patton and letting out some unintelligible noises.

“Awwww,” Patton cooed, “I just know what can cheer you up!”

Virgil peeked up at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Cuddles!” Patton exclaimed, leaning down to leave a kiss on Virgil’s forehead, “we can put on some movies and even order dinner from that Chinese restaurant you like so much. What do you think?”

Virgil smiled, gaze growing fonder by the second as he looked up at his boyfriend. “That sounds great, Pat.”

Patton smiled back, his hand moving from his boyfriend’s hair to cradle his cheek. There was so much love, so much fondness in his gaze that Virgil could feel himself tear up, his heart expanding in his chest until all he could feel was that fuzzy, warm feeling he could ever only associate with Patton.

He sat up, one hand raising to his cheek to cover Patton’s while the other moved to rest on the back of his neck. His boyfriend giggled, meeting him halfway in a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered, lips so close they brushed with every word.

“I love you too,” Virgil whispered back, before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
